


memories fade like setting suns (quietly shaping who we are)

by spouselourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, The X Factor Era, basically just these silly boys meeting each other for the first time five years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouselourry/pseuds/spouselourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Lou,” he says with an innocent smile, “Remember the first time you splashed liquids on me?”</p><p>“Why would I―<i>no</i>. Harry, no.”</p><p>or, what if it had been louis that peed on harry when they first met</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories fade like setting suns (quietly shaping who we are)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo. at first i'm gonna say that i never thought i'd publish one of my fics but here we are. yay?
> 
> anyway, to distract myself from the drama i started writing fluff and this is what happened. i never thought i'd write conspiracy theories about a headcanon but this is more like an excuse to write an oops/hi meeting than anything else. though harry totally peed on louis when they actually met. totally.
> 
> most of this was written at night and the only person that has proofread this was me, so. if you find mistakes, you can tell me and i'll happily correct them. the title is from panama wedding's uma.
> 
> i'd also like to take the opportunity to promo my tumblr, which can be found [here](http://spouselourry.tumblr.com). enjoy the fic!

Harry’s not nervous. Except that he really, really is.

Auditioning for The X Factor has had its goods, like finally trying out the whole singing business, but it’s slowly turning Harry into a ball of stress with some anxiety on the side. Which is not ideal.

He’s gotten loads of compliments on his voice, and he does know that he can sing. But it’s just the pressure of the competition that’s stressing him out. Harry doesn’t mind a little karaoke sing-off with family or friends (because he takes the prize dead easy every time) but this is _a real thing_. And it can affect his whole future. A frightening thought, that one.

Harry splashes water on his face and takes a piece of paper to dry it off. He came to the bathroom for some fresh air from the hassle that’s going on behind the scenes of The X Factor. Couple of minutes in the empty room has already made him fairly calmer. The only problem is that it smells slightly of urine there, but he can think past that.

He moves to a urinal to relieve his bladder. Mid-pee, he lifts his head to look in the mirror that is over the urinals. Despite it having been a hectic and restless day, he doesn’t appear as tired or disheveled as he feels like. His fringe is slightly messy, but it’s not a bad look.

Harry’s about to lower his eyes when the bathroom door opens. He glances at the door. A boy, maybe a bit older than Harry himself, walks in. Their eyes meet in the mirror, and Harry is quick to look away. Bathroom etiquette and shit.

Though it shouldn’t come as a surprise that the boy walks to the urinal right next to Harry because, well, there are only two of them. He flinches a little and his pee makes a different kind of sound when it hits an another side of the urinal. He bites his lip and hopes the other boy didn’t pay attention. Having someone who might become his contestant― _is_ his contestant―get a weird first impression of him isn’t a thing Harry’d like to experience.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. God, Harry must really be on edge because he’s _stressing over his pee’s noise_. He hopes this funny feeling disappears somewhere along the competition. If he gets through bootcamp, that is.

When he’s zipping up his trousers, he looks up at the mirror again. You can’t really blame him for taking a glimpse of the other boy that’s still having a wee. His features are really pretty, Harry thinks, though his fringe is somewhat covering his right eye. Harry doesn’t even realize that he’s been staring for a couple of seconds until the boy’s eyes make contact with his.

Out of all the things he could’ve expected to happen next, hearing a soft chuckle and the boy’s high voice say _hi_ weren’t on the list.

Neither was the boy apparently losing his balance a bit and having his pee splash on Harry.

Life is full of surprises, as it seems.

They both just stop. Like, properly stop; the other boy’s peeing ending immediately, and their eyes staying locked with each other through the mirror.

And. Yeah. Harry has pee on his hand.

If he was a normal person, he would probably step to the sinks as soon as possible and wash his hand. What he does is giggle. Really loud and hard.

“Oops,” he gets through his laughter that is starting to get embarrasingly loud. The boy stares at him with wide eyes and his jaw seems to have dropped at some point. He blinks slowly and after that he looks like he realizes what just happened.

“Oh my―fuck, I didn’t mean to do that. Shit, I’m so sorry, I―,” he starts with a face full of agony and cheeks as red as they can be. Then Harry’s reaction to the whole scene sinks in and the boy looks completely confused. “You’re not, um, angry?” he questions.

And Harry _can’t stop laughing_. He feels stupid holding his left hand in the air―the other boy’s pee drying on it―and clutching his stomach with the right one from laughing so hard. The other boy seems to find it amusing, though, because Harry hears him make a low snorting noise when he zips up his trousers. Hopefully he’s also laughing at the situation and not at Harry.

Harry takes a couple of deep breaths before speaking so his words are understandable. “I don’t mind but I think I should wash my hand,” he says and the boy turns his head away with his lips curved in a smile.

“Most people would’ve probably shouted at me, so cheers for that, mate,” he mumbles when Harry turns the tap on and puts his hands under the water. “My name’s Louis, by the way.”

Oh, a French name. Harry can appreciate that. “I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” He smiles broadly at Louis. “And really, don’t worry about it. I haven’t laughed that hard in weeks. I think I needed that.”

And Harry actually means that. He feels much more relaxed than earlier, but that’s what a huge laughing fit probably does to you.

Louis smiles back at him. His eyes are crinkling. “Yeah? Mind if I ask why?” He moves to the sinks next to Harry and looks at him curiously.

Harry takes a piece of paper towel and dries his hands while Louis washes his own. Harry shrughs and stares at his shoes. “It’s just the competition, you know? Like, I’ve met many nice people but the general mood is just so tense all the time. Makes me kinda wish I was in a group or something so I wouldn’t feel so lonely. I don’t know if it’s just me but, yeah.” He shrughs again, feeling a bit unsure about sharing his thoughts.

Louis’s feet appear in his peripheral vision and he lifts his gaze to see the other boy now only two feet away from him. “I know what you mean. But you shouldn’t worry, I’ve heard you sing. You’re gonna make it, I know.” Louis’s smile is soft, and his words make a blush appear on Harry’s cheeks.

“You’ve heard me sing?”

“Yeah, live auditions. I was queueing right behind you. Recognized you from the curls immediately, what with you admiring them in front of the mirror.” Louis’s tone is very teasing and Harry _almost_ lifts a hand to touch his own hair. He grew it out of its short cut a while ago, and getting compliments on it feels great. (It definitely has nothing to do with the other boy being cute, though. Maybe.)

Harry curls his lips to a smirk to match Louis’s and says slyly, “At least one of us wasn’t so distracted by my pretty locks that they _peed on someone_.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “Shush, you. I thought we already forgot that since _it didn’t happen_.” That gets a snicker out of Harry and Louis looks quite pleased with himself. Harry shrughs with one shoulder and mimicks zipping his lips. Louis seems to be trying to make his smile disappear by biting his lip but Harry can clearly see his amusement.

Louis exhales, and with a little hint of smile left on his lips he changes the subject. “Anyway, back to the more serious business,” Louis says and Harry scratchs the back of his neck, some of his earlier uneasiness coming back. “When I say you’re gonna become big, I mean it. I have a gift of that sort.” Louis taps his temple with two fingers and narrows his eyes a bit, which makes his whole face fill with playfulness.

“Yeah? You came to The X Factor knowing that you’ll win, and then when we’re both proper celebrities we’re gonna meet again at a fancy party and I’ll tell all of our famous friends the story of how we met?” Harry asks with a chuckle.

“I’m afraid my special talent limits only to pretty boys with lovely curls and dimples, Harold. We can’t all be perfect,” Louis sighs and puts a hand over his heart like it causes huge distress for him to say that. It makes Harry’s giggles return and he has to break eye contact with Louis because his reaction to the compliments is just all over his face. But Louis follows him, bending his body to block Harry’s view of the sinks. “‘Curly Harry’ is what they’re going to call you. You’ll charm the pants off anyone, you bugger. There won’t be a single person on this planet―no, this universe―that doesn’t love you.”

Harry must be completely red by now, unsure if he’s ever received that many nice words from one person―if you don’t count his mum, at least. He licks his lips quickly and locks their eyes properly again. “Thank you,” he murmurs, hoping that Louis understands that Harry is thanking him for more than his sweet nothings.

“Aw, come here, love,” Louis says softly and Harry feels small hands on his waist. He moves into the hug and puts his own hands on his shoulders. Louis feels warm against him and the sweet smell of him is almost covering the fact that they’re in a bathroom.

Harry lets himself enjoy being hugged and closes his eyes for a moment. “I have no idea how you did it but you made me feel so much better than I did before I stepped into this room.”

He can hear and feel Louis’s snort from where he’s resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ve got little sisters, I’m good at this whole encouraging shit. Believe me, I’ve seen worse breakdowns.” Harry beams and considers if it’s too much to tuck his face into Louis’s neck this soon. He decides it probably is. Maybe another time.

They hug for a couple of minutes, which might be a bit too much for complete strangers, but Harry likes the body contact and doesn’t think Louis minds either. When he senses Louis start to pull away, though, he feels a bit brave and plants a quick peck on his cheek. It makes Louis look absolutely flustered so it’s definitely worth it.

They stare at each other for a moment before Louis clears his throat and says, “Do you wanna take a photo with me? ‘Cause when you’re known all around the world I can then say that the first fan pic that Mr Curly took was with me.” Harry can see right through Louis’s lousy explanation but that is what makes him nod even faster.

Louis lifts a hand to fix his fringe―which in Harry’s opinion looked fine even before that―and claps his hands, the sound echoing in the room. “Then let’s get the hell out of this toilet since we didn’t even meet here.”

Harry laughs and takes hold of Louis’s wrist to pull him to the door. He’s going to have so much fun reminding Louis about this in the future, he’s sure.

 

***********

 

**30th of November, 2011**

One Direction arrives at Heathrow airport around half past eight in the evening from Germany, the boys tired from a long day. They have two cars waiting for them, one for Louis and Harry to share and the other for the rest of the boys.

Harry plops down on the car seat after Louis and shuts the door. Louis’s head is on the headrest, sleepy eyes staring at the roof. A yawn escapes his lips, making Harry yawn right after him.

The car starts moving, and Harry slides across the seat to snuggle close to Louis. He rests his head on Louis’s shoulder, Louis smiling softly at him and muttering _what a rebel_ , referring to Harry’s current disinterest in safety belts. Harry just draws him closer with a hand on his waist and hides his face in Louis’s chest.

They sit like that for a couple of minutes, but then the feeling of something pressing against his lower stomach starts to become rather annoying, so Harry breathes out a little laugh and asks Louis, “Do you have something in your pocket or are you just that happy to have me next to you?”

Louis groans and closes his eyes. “Even from you, that joke is horrible and overused. I’m disappointed, Haz.” When he looks at Harry, though, there is a small smile on his lips. Harry watches as he puts a hand in his pocket and pulls out a tiny squirt gun. The second it’s out, Harry starts to get worried.

“Lou, don’t even think about it.”

Louis’s smile is sly when he turns to look at him again. “You know I never would, love.” Harry snorts, both of them well aware that Louis would totally have Harry soaking in seconds if they weren’t in a car and completely exhausted.

Harry rubs his eyes with a palm, finding it hard to keep them properly open. “Where did you even get it?”

“A fan gave it to me earlier today and I put it in my pocket for later use but I guess I just forgot about it.” Louis shrughs, jostling Harry’s head a little.

They’re both silent for a moment again but then Harry gets a thought that is always worth sharing.

“Hey, Lou,” he says with an innocent smile, “Remember the first time you splashed liquids on me?”

“Why would I― _no_. Harry, no.”

Louis’s facial expression goes quickly from confused to disapproving. Harry just finds it amusing and he chuckles quietly.

“Come on, it’s a good story! A cute meeting, one could say.”

Louis doesn’t seem to think so. “Literally only you would say that about me peeing on you.” Louis coughs theatrically and makes a funny face. “Hello, I’m Harry,” he says in a slightly lower voice, trying to imitate Harry, “And I’m glad I was stood next to you at the urinals. If I had to get someone’s pee splashed on me, I’d much rather have your pee than his pee!”

He makes silly gestures with his hands while saying that, and Harry giggles into his hand to not make too much sound. Louis slumps against the seat again and Harry can tell he’s trying so hard not to smile.

Harry pulls him even tighter to his side this time and gives him a soft kiss on the side of his neck. “I gotta tease you about it sometimes, don’t I? Plus, not that many people even know the story. Like thirty, or something?” Louis huffs next to him, like he’s actually annoyed with Harry. Harry sighs. “Okay, what do you say about me making us fish finger sandwiches when we get home?”

Louis brightens immediately and pulls Harry in for a close-mouthed kiss. “I love you,” he says and Harry snorts before muttering a _love you too_ into Louis’s hair.

After that Louis dozes off in ten minutes. Harry studies the relaxed profile of the boy that he met only a bit over a year ago and whom he now loves more than anything. It’s weird how much things have changed in such a short time. Harry wouldn’t change a day, though, despite Louis always insisting that they should’ve met in a way that was nicer to share to others.

Louis’s head moves to rest properly against Harry’s head in his sleep and he makes a little noise. Harry smiles affectionately and curls his fingers in the fabric of Louis’s shirt. He takes his phone out of his pocket and opens Twitter, starting to type a [tweet](https://twitter.com/harry_styles/status/141998077207773184) with his free hand. He quickly sends it to be seen by his just over million followers before pressing a kiss against Louis’s hair and shutting his eyes. He lets the exhaustion drift him off, feeling completely content next to Louis’s warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaah, thank you for reading.
> 
> if someone's interested, i tried to keep the 2011 scene as canon as possible. all of my research were the boys' [tweets](https://twitter.com/search?q=from%3ALouis_Tomlinson%20OR%20from%3AHarry_Styles%20OR%20from%3ANiallOfficial%20OR%20from%3AReal_Liam_Payne%20OR%20from%3Azaynmalik%20since%3A2011-11-30%20until%3A2011-12-02%20include%3Aretweets&src=typd&lang=fi) from that day, though, but i'd like to think i got it somewhat right. louis did get his [fish finger sandwich](https://twitter.com/louis_tomlinson/status/142003752231112705) at least.


End file.
